


no return and no deposit

by pettigrace



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic Killer Frost, Aromantic Mick Rory, Asexual Barry Allen, Asexual Zari Tarazi, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Jax Jackson, Bisexual Nate Heywood, Bisexual Ray Palmer, Bisexual Winn Schott Jr., Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Genderfluid Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Pansexual Character, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, DCTVGenPrideMonth, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Jason Todd, Gen, Genderfluid Ralph Dibny, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Zari Tarazi, Pansexual Amaya Jiwe, Pansexual Behrad Tarazi, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pansexual Wally West, Social Media, Tags to be added ;), Trans Cisco Ramon, Twitter, Your Fav is Queer And Your Fav Is Queer Everyone's Fav Is Queer, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: For this year's Pride Month, Supergirl has a special idea.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Team Legends, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Tim Drake, James "Jimmy" Olsen & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Team Flash & Iris West
Comments: 64
Kudos: 121
Collections: DCTVGen Pride Month





	1. L

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctormissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/gifts).



> Hi, hello, and welcome to a funny little thing that made its home in my mind. This fic will be **updated every day** (hopefully) until we hit the **9 chapters** \- except for Sunday, Sunday is reserved for my other '[Everyone in the Arrowverse is Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837747)' fic. 
> 
> This fic focuses **mostly on the Arrowverse** \- with Kara in the middle - but it throws in other DC characters at times, too. There's lots of **social media** : Any handles that are used here are made up and do not refer to the persons behind them, should they be used in real life.
> 
> Also, this has been written for **[DCTVGen's Pride Month challenge](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/post/618674520386158592/lgbtq-pride-month-is-happening-once-again)** , particularly the prompt "Wave your flag", though as this progresses, others will fit too. It's also meant as a **present for Sofie** aka doctormissy, as a thanks for her support and own wonderful fics and because her [Good Omens Twitter fic](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592104) very much influenced this one.
> 
> The title is from Gloria Gaynor's "I Am What I Am"!
> 
> **I hope you enjoy!**

_CatCo Magazine online_

**IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NAY, IT’S SUPER-ALLY!**

June 03 2020 02:47pm - William Dey  
  


National City’s very own superhero has gained an additional uproar in attention only this morning when she donned a newly coloured cape. Instead of the bright red that the citizens are used to, flying behind Supergirl was now a gradient of stripes of pink. Members of the scene claim to have recognized it as the pride flag of homosexual women, leading to speculations about the hero’s own sexuality. While many people argue now that this move could be interpreted as Supergirl’s outing as a lesbian, the Kryptonian has made no comment on that behalf.

  
  
  


**SUPERGIRL CONFIRMED GAY** @sgstan4ever

for 0$ i will go forth and kick william dey in the crotch who’s with me

**lex luthor can shut it** @geraskierlives

supergirl: feminist icon, probably snogging lena rn, literally wears a lesbian flag

media: what an ally!!!!

**rereading homestuck rn** @dreggman

okay maybe i’m being too hopeful rn but what if…. catco (and dey in extension) just… doesn’t wanna spread rumors?? they aren’t a gossip magazine so until supergirl gives a statement…

**marije** @flowercrownhannibal

@dreggman “”scene”” “homosexual women”

**rereading homestuck rn** @dreggman

@flowercrownhannibal okay, point

  
  


**i met captain cold and saw** @howgayheis

WHAT A GOOD DAY TO BE A LESBIAN

**saving money to leave gotham** @katekanegetit

i’m writing a kate kane/supergirl fanfiction as we speak

**guy normal** @thatismyactualname

NOOO MY SUPERFLASH CONTENT

  
  


**Batwoman > Supergirl**

you’re not a 

lesbian

no

but i kno people 

who are!

wow, i had no 

idea

anyway, i thought i’d 

do something fun 

for pride month

by confusing the 

hell out of people?

no, you’ll see!!

sure…


	2. G

_ CatCo Magazine online _

**SUPERGIRL WEARS NEW CAPE**

June 08 2020 08:37 - Mike Matthews

Supergirl has been spotted wearing a new cape. Striped in black, brown, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. What does this mean? We don’t know.

  
  


**tony stark is my dad** @ruxjpeg

catco fire mike matthews challenge

**glee hell** @klainestar

@ruxjpeg ikr??? that isn’t journalism that is. i don’t even know what.

**marije** @flowercrownhannibal

trying to figure out hat supergirl is doing like [image attached: the confused math lady meme]

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

damn i thought i was about to be able to report on more than two (2) queer superheroes but this is actually just an ally stunt huh :/

**most definitely not the author’s actual twitter handle** @arosmythe

@lgbtheroes you’re acting like allies are bad!!!

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

@arosmythe they aren’t…. unless it’s just performative….

**poison ivy does nothing wrong** @pepperinthefact

@lgbtheroes @arosmythe excuse you, supergirl is friends with dreamer, she’d never!!!

**julian PANkratz** @gwynbleidd

@lgbtheroes wait who’s the second, i only see you posting dreamer fancams

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

@gwynbleidd apollo :/// but it looks like he and midnighter have, once again, dropped of the earth

**definitely not ryan reynolds** @deadpool

@lgbtheroes @gwynbleidd hey now are you excluding midnighter from your list of HEROES just because he KILLS people. this is gay batman slander and i won’t stand for it

  
  


**natascha** @missmewithmarvel

SUPERGIRL SAID GAY RIGHTS

**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

HAPPY PRIDE MONTH

**i met captain cold and saw** @howgayheis

STILL A GOOD DAY TO BE A LESBIAN

**not dean** @lesbianwinchester

okay but can we just give a shoutout to supergirl for choosing the flag with the black and brown stripes!!! hell yEAH

  
  


**Clark Kent > Kara Danvers**

Rao, can I copy 

your idea?

absolutely!!!

NICE

I’ll keep wearing 

only my flag, though, 

Lois will flip if I bring 

any more dirty laundry

two sons do make 

trouble, huh?

but heeey i was 

gonna change to 

the bi flag soon 

anyways…

We’ll match!!!!

:DD


	3. B

_THE DAILY PLANET ONLINE_

**GALAXY PRIDE**

June 11 2020 10:11am - Lois Lane

[image description: A picture of Supergirl and Superman next to each other, both with their hands on their hips and grinning into the camera. Behind them, their capes are coloured in pink, purple and blue.]

Photo credit: James Olsen

After wearing both the lesbian and gay pride flags - which is assumed to be an act of solidarity as the US are celebrating pride month throughout the duration of June -, Supergirl has next been spotted donning the one for bisexuality. But not only that: As they joined forces defeating a Dominator today, Superman has worn an outfit similar to his cousin’s. Another pride month celebration? For the male Kryptonian, apparently, much more.

“This is me,” Superman said when asked about it by The Daily Planet. “I’m bisexual, but I’d never have had the idea of showing off like that if it hadn’t been for Supergirl.” 

As he carried on, he voiced his support for all members of the LGBT+ community. “Earth has come a long way, but there’s still so much to be achieved,” he clarified. “But I am sure that, all together, we will manage.”

  
  


**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

A WIN FOR ME

**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

KRYPTON IS QUEER CONFIRMED

**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

SUPERMAN !!!! IS !!!!! BI !!!!!

**saving money to leave gotham** @katekanegetit

plase let it be a kryptonian trait please let it be a kryptonian trait please let it be a kryptonian trait please let it

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

[pulls out marker] another win for the queers

**rereading homestuck rn** @dreggman

BABY BI BI BI

**cassieclarehater69** @magnificentbane

i’ve personally seen superman fly around the earth to beat up everyone who’s being biphobic

**saving money to leave gotham** @katekanegetit

SUPERGIRL COMING OUT W H E N

**poison ivy does nothing wrong** @pepperinthefact

i made an account to tell everyone which pride flag supergirl is wearing :) i hope she’ll wear some lesser known ones as well!! it’s over at @supergirlpride

**lex luthor can shut it** @geraskierlives

im having a mental breakdown

**marije** @flowercrownhannibal

@geraskierlives oh no!!!!

**lex luthor can shut it** @geraskierlives

@flowercrownhannibal don’t worry, it’s the best kind

  
  


**Batman > Superman**

Congratulations.

Why did you do 

that?

It fit to the 

situation :)

Plus, it felt… 

liberating

And I am positive 

that there are people

out there who will 

appreciate that 

someone’s in their 

corner

While I have no 

doubt that is true,

I’m not sure you 

really had to give

away such a tip to 

your identity.

Aw :(

Come on, Bats, 

I’m not the only 

bi person in the 

world

No, but the only one 

who is bisexual 

and looks like 

Superman.

Hm, somehow I 

doubt that


	4. T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I miss writing newspaper articles [sighs]

_ CatCo Magazine _

**YEAR ONE: Being A Trans Superhero**

June 14 2020 - Kara Danvers

_ A year after her coming out on National TV, CatCo Magazine sits down with superhero Dreamer to talk about what has changed since revealing to the world that she’s transgender. An interview by Kara Danvers, photographies by James Olsen. _

**Dreamer, you are one of National City’s - if not the world’s - most prominent superheroes, especially since speaking up about being a trans woman. Has the added attention changed anything about your life?**

Of course, some people view me differently now - that’s no surprise. There’s bigots everywhere, even though my being a trans woman doesn’t affect my work as a superhero in anyway. On the other side, though, I’ve come in contact with more and more queer kids, either because they needed help from someone who knows what it’s like, or just to show some mutual respect.

READ MORE

  
  


**not dean** @lesbianwinchester

i’d die for dreamer

**dreamer stan no1** @dreamgirl

THAT’S MY GIRL

**dreamer stan no1** @dreamgirl

THE MOST FLAWLESS

**dreamer stan no1** @dreamgirl 

SHE’S SO CUTE I JUST CAN’T [gif attached: dreamer bowing her head as she chuckles]

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

Iconic Dreamer moments of the last year: A Thread

**lex luthor can shut it** @geraskierlives

@lgbtheroes thank you for doing the lord’s work

  
  


**supergay of the day** @supergirlpride

supergirl says trans rights today! [image attached: a snap of supergirl wearing a trans flag as her cape]

  
  


**julian PANkratz** @gwynbleidd

if @dreamgirl did a dreamer appreciation thread: [literally every second of her life]

**dreamer stan no1** @dreamgirl 

@gwynbleidd literally every second of MY life is a DREAMER APPRECIATION

  
  


**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

kara danvers is such a thoughtful writer i am so thankful that she did the interview :’)

  
  


**Winn-er > Olsen Brother**

i love this 

month

Yeah, Kara is

making it fun.

pride month 2020 

will go down in 

history

like DUDE

superman came 

out!!

Yeah, well.

I knew that, so…

yea i got it ur tight 

w all the kryptonians

Uh, sorry for

knowing my best

friend so well?

do u

Obviously?

so u know that u 

have 2 bi besties

Yeah, Clark came

out to me, like,

years ago.

Wait.

:)

Wow, I did not

know that.

Thanks for trusting

me with that, Winn.

i mean its no 

being an alien but 

well

Still big!

before the month 

is over, i’ll be running 

around w a cape 2

Doesn’t go as well

with your usual attire,

though.

hm tru


	5. Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so late, my eye got fucked up and i cant SEE

_COAST CITY REPORTER online_

**ALIENS CONFIRM UNITY**

June 18 2020 07:29pm - Jessica Cruz

Possibly inspired by Superman’s coming-out as bisexual (The Daily Planet reported), Coast City’s hero has gotten some friends on board to echo Supergirl’s pride celebration. Together with Lanterns of other colors, Green Lantern went to show off the colors of the rainbow, resembling the Gay Pride Flag.

  
  


**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

ALERT BATWOMAN HAS BEEN SPOTTED WEARING A LESBIAN FLAG

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

BATWOMAN = LESBIAN?

**saving money to leave gotham** @katekanegetit

maybe gotham isn’t so bad after all [image attached: a blurry photo of batwoman wearing a lesbian flag as a cape]

**supergay of the day** @supergirlpride

supergirl says EVERY rights today! [image of supergirl’s cape being striped in black, bright blue, dark blue, green, white, yellow, red, pink and black again]

**i met captain cold and saw** @howgayheis

a good MONTH to be a lesbian

**poison ivy does nothing wrong** @pepperinthefact

@howgayheis not that i don’t agree but can you tweet something else for a chance

****i met** captain cold and saw** @howgayheis

@pepperinthefact never

**natascha** @missmewithmarvel

as someone who~s most definitelz not cishet but doesn~t know how to label themself bezond queer, thank zou sueprgirl

**most definitely not the author’s actual twitter handle** @arosmythe

@missmewithmarvel what happened to your typing there

**natascha** @missmewithmarvel

@arosmythe it looks like SOMEONE accidentally switched keyboard types from QUERTZ to QUERTY

**most definitely not the author’s actual twitter handle** @arosmythe

@missmewithmarvel huh wonder who that was

  
  


**Barry Allen > Kara Danvers**

mind if we copy 

your thing?

i wouldn’t call it

MY thing

you were the one 

who started adding 

it to your costume!

you know, b

would kill us if

he saw us texting

like this on our

civilian phones

pfff until a few 

months ago b was 

a complete myth

ollie didn’t even 

believe in him!

yeah that was

the funniest thing

hahah

so you’re gonna 

show off a little 

pride too?

yeah, we have 

something in mind

aaahhh i’m excited!!!

SAME


	6. I

**Intersex** \- Wikipedia

Intersex people are individuals born with any of several variations in sex characteristics including chromosomes, gonads, sex hormones or genitals that, according to the UN Office of the High Commissioner for Human Rights, "do not fit the typical definitions for male or female bodies".This range of atypical variation may be physically obvious from birth - babies may have ambiguous reproductive organs, or at the other extreme range it is not obvious and may remain unknown to people all their lives. (...)

  
  


**supergay of the day** @supergirlpride

supergirl says intersex rights today! [blurry picture of supergirl wearing a yellow cape with a purple circle on it]

  
  


**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

Mr Terrific is joining in on Supergirl’s pride theme! [image attached: Mr Terrific’s painted mask being painted in a rainbow]

**evelyn** @sharppaige

@lgbtheroes who the hell is mr terrific

**tutti frutti** @chenchen

@sharppaige @lgbtheroes EXCUSE YOU HE’S A STAR CITY HERO

**mage becky** @becksice

@chenchcen @sharppaige @lgbtheroes i always thought he was more of a behind the scenes guy

**definitely not ryan reynolds** @deadpool

@becksice i noticed that about you guys’s content. why do you frequently put black guys with glasses on tech support.

**not dean** @lesbianwinchester

perhaps i love supergirl

**dreamer stan no1** @dreamgirl

supergirl is like the opposite of a tv show. gets better with time

**lex luthor can shut it** @geraskierlives

BOOKS STARRING INTERSEX CHARACTERS: A THREAD

**marije** @flowercrownhannibal

@geraskierlives king!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a callout to the arrowverse for having three black tech supports, i keep confusing luke fox and chester p runk and i am: mad


	7. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps i am biased but this is my fav chap of this hfkjgjg

_Central Citizen_

**CENTRAL CITY HEROES SHOW PRIDE**

June 24 2020 02:09pm - Iris West-Allen & Allegra Garcia

[image description: A group photo of Team Flash standing next to each other in a tight row in front of the Flash Museum. Vibe’s goggles are glowing in blue, white and pink; Elongated Man’s mask is striped in pink, white, purple, black and blue; Killer Frost’s lipstick is painted in stripes of shades of green, white, grey and black; Pied Piper’s hood has been sewed out of a gay pride flag; Kid Flash’s hair is dyed in pink, blue and yellow; while Flash himself replaced the background of his logo for one that is striped in black, grey, white and purple.]

Photo credit: Kamilla Hwang

Supergirl, the resident superhero of National City, has been spotted wearing a  different pride flag every few days  all throughout this month - now our own heroes seem to be following suit. Only today, Central’s first hero, The Flash, and his team have been spotted adding pride emblems to their own costumes. “Meaning to raise awareness to the different sexualities and gender identities that exist,” according to the Scarlet Speedster when the heroes offered an interview to the Central Citizen, the additions range from small subtle details to big announcements. Just as  Superman recently said , though, Vibe declared that, “These are our own identities, though, just to clarify.”

READ MORE 

  
  


**tony stark is my dad** @ruxjpeg

i literally don’t care about team flash at all but [image attached: the ‘good for her’ meme edited to say ‘good for them’]

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

OKAY I AM WHELMED

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

IRIS WEST-ALLEN THANK YOU FOR MY LIFE

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

@lgbtheroes AND ALLEGRA GARCIA TOO OFC

**dreamer stan no1** @dreamgirl

VIBE IS TRANS???????

**most definitely not the author’s actual twitter handle** @arosmythe

in an act of being invasive and energetic i went up to flash & asked him if he’s just being an ally or what and then we ended up chatting about asexuality for ten minutes ;A; i love him

**supergay of the day** @supergirlpride

supergirl is saying ACE RIGHTS today! [image attached: a picture of supergirl wearing an ace flag as her cape]

**not dean** @lesbianwinchester

kid flash when he takes off his costume and notices his hairdye doesn’t come off right away: fuck

**julian PANkratz** @gwynbleidd

i been knew about the pied piper, though, he joins the gay support group from time to time

**i met captain cold and saw** @howgayheis

@gwynbleidd HE WHAT

**julian PANkratz** @gwynbleidd

@howgayheis yeah sometimes he brings his rat along, it’s cute

**cassieclarehater69** @magnificentbane

can someone explain all those flags to me i am confused

**saving money to leave gotham** @katekanegetit

@magnificentbane vibe is trans apparently, elongated man genderfluid so i guess that name is kinda problematic lol, frost is aro, piper is gay, kid flash pan and flash ace

**cassieclarehater69** @magnificentbane

@katekanegetit HELLA

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

EVERYONE IS GAY

  
  


**02 > Justice League**

All of you want to 

see me dead.

 **06:** not too far off,

actually

 **05:** ^

 **B01:** ah, come on, b,

don’t be so stern!

 **18:** yeah, what nightwing

said

 **23:** in defense of anything

that thunder might

do in the future

 **23:** she’s been

meaning to come out

like that for a while now

 **03:** Oh, good for her!

Please, and I beg 

you with this, stop 

giving away personal 

information like this.

 **25:** ?namtab ?gniggeb

!!!ti ees ot evol ew

 **01:** :<

 **04:** we’re not the only

people of our

sexualities, batman

 **01:** that’s what i said!

 **B01:** i just love that

nobody here is

straight apparently

 **B02:** honestly? same

Please refrain from 

outing yourself 

to the public, 

Nightwing.

The same goes to 

you, Aqualad.

 **B07:** booo you’re

boring

 **05:** wow, didn’t know

that yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole those numbers in the chat from the designation number son young justice. the ones who are present here are as follows:
> 
> 02 - Batman/Bruce Wayne  
> 06 - Aquaman/Arthur Curry  
> 05 - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan  
> B01 - Nightwing/Dick Grayson  
> 18 - Atom/Ray Palmer  
> 23 - Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce  
> 03 - Wonder Woman/Diana Prince  
> 25 - Zatanna Zatara  
> 01 - Superman/Clark Kent  
> 04 - Flash/Barry Allen  
> B02 - Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm  
> B07 - Tigress/Artemis Crock


	8. N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought last chapter was a lot of rep, now get ready for this one

**Gideon Waverider > Gideon STAR Labs**

[image sent]

[image received]

[image description: A

group picture of the

Legends with the Palace of 

Westminster visible in the 

background. Everyone

is clad in multiple flags and

other decoration, but most

prominently the ones that

describe them best,

as such: Sara Lance

has bisexual pride flags

painted under her eyes;

Ava Sharpe has done the

same with lesbian pride

flags. Charlie has the

colours of the pansexual

flag braided into their hair

and a genderfluid flag

around their shoulders, an

arm swung over Zari

Tarazi’s shoulder. Zari is

wrapped in a lesbian flag

and wearing a crown in

the colours of the asexual

flag Ray Palmer and Nate

Heywood are wearing

matching tank tops in the

colours of the bisexual pride

flag; Behrad Tarazi is

wearing the same one with

the pansexual flag. Similarly

to Captain Lance’s make

-up, Gary Green is also

wearing face paint in the

colours of the bisexual

flag. The same must have

been the case for John

Constantine, though

it appears to have been

wiped away poorly. Mick

Rory’s bald head is pained

in the colours of the 

aromantic pride flag

while next to him, Amaya

Jiwe is waving with a small

pansexual flag. Leo Snart

and Ray Terill are sharing

a gay flag as a blanket.

Jax Jackson is wearing

a shirt that says ‘I’M

BI, DEAL WITH IT’ and

next to him, Martin Stein

doesn’t look too happy

about his shirt reading

‘SAPIOSEXUAL, LOL’.]

Captain Lance would 

like to inform Barry 

Allen that the Legends 

refrained from ‘tinkling 

down on that bitch 

Thatcher’s grave’ (as 

Mr Constantine put it) 

and joined the first UK 

Gay Pride Rally in 1972 

instead.

This image was taken 

before Director Sharpe 

pointed out the ana-

chronistic qualities of 

displaying flags that 

were created only in the 

Twenty-First Century 

and the Legends

erased every trace of 

ever having been there.

Message received.

Will be forwarded.

Oh, it is tiresome to 

communicate with 

such an old device.

  
  
  


**Jason Todd** @JasonTodd

one more reason to hate this hellhole [link attached: _The Gotham Gazette Online:_ **_“MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO”: IS BATMAN A HOMOPHOBE?_** ]

**tony stark is my dad** @ruxjpeg

@JasonTodd aren’t you the guy who got kidnapped by some asian mob, was held captive for years and developed stockholm syndrome?

**Jason Todd** @JasonTodd

@ruxjpeg yeah that’s absolutely totally most definitely what happened but i’ve been fucking gay before already

**Dick Grayson** @RicGrayson

@JasonTodd B’s gonna kill you, Jay

**Vicki Vale** @VVale

@RicGrayson @JasonTodd Is that homophobia I spot there, Mr Grayson?

**Dick Grayson** @RicGrayson

@VVale @JasonTodd what? no! i’m bi!

**Dick Grayson** @RicGrayson

@VVale @JasonTodd … fuck.

**Tim Drake** @TimDrake

@JasonTodd @RicGrayson you’re both dead lol

**Jason Todd** @JasonTodd

@TimDrake @RicGrayson wouldn’t be the first time

  
  


**supergay of the day** @supergirlpride

supergirl says non-binary rights today!!! [blurry image of supergirl wearing a non-inary pride flag as her cape]

**lex luthor can shut it** @geraskierlives

@supergirlpride i feel so seen rn

**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

did i just hallucinate or did two boys from the wayne clan come out

**marije** @flowercrownhannibal

i’ve always thought dick grayson radiated bi energy so HELL YEAH

**marije** @flowercrownhannibal

no man who wears THIS can be straight [image attached of dick grayson wearing a button down with polka-dots on it, tucked into high-waisted mom jeans]

**saving money to leave gotham** @katekanegetit

@flowercrownhannibal i have been wondering from time to time if dick isn’t the actual lesbian of the wayne clan

**natascha** @missmewithmarvel

all my dream of having jason todd fall in love me have just been crushed but i am weirdly okay with it

  
  


**Barry Allen > Oliver Queen**

[image attached]

who ARE half these 

people

are those the

legends?

when are they?

london pride, 1972

of course.

when did their group 

become so big

they travel through

space and time,

barry, it’s only logical

that they accumulate

a number of

members.

i just…

where do they stay??

is the waverider like 

the tardis????

please go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly the legends are off the grid so the public won't know about their accumulation of gayness. maybe for the better or @lgbtheroes would explode
> 
> also tim is bi ace but he knows better than to announce it on twitter


	9. P

_CatCo Magazine_

**SUPERGIRL GIVES STATEMENT ABOUT PRIDE FLAGS**

June 30 2020 - Cat Grant

_In the past month, our favourite local hero has caused an uproar in society. Throughout June - commonly known as 'Pride Month', a celebration of people on the LGBT+ spectrum - Supergirl has been spotted wearing different capes displaying the pride flags of various sexualities and gender identities. Dubbed as an act of solidarity, many public figures (both costumed and not) have chosen to come out in light of this sight of support. But what does the Kryptonian herself say about that? Did she mean to set off such an avalanche? If not, what were the real reasons for this month’s activism? Read on as CatCo Magazine's Cat Grant interviews the caped hero, photographies provided by James Olsen._

**Supergirl, in the past month the whole nation - if not _world_ \- has gotten to watch you as you voiced your support for the marginalized groups. Recently, even your cousin Superman has pronounced himself to be bisexual. Did his attraction influence your point of view on non-heterosexual people?**

Not really, no. You know, part of why Superman could so easily attach a label to himself is probably because he’s grown up on Earth, as you know. While Kryptonian physiology doesn’t differ as much from the human one, the culture certainly does. Back there, it wasn’t custom to try to find a specific word to describe the way that you feel.

**So Krypton was more open to non-heteronormative individuals than conservational human cultures, is that what you’re saying?**

Not just more open. It _was_ the norm. It wasn’t uncommon to see someone have partners of multiple genders, sometimes even at the same time. Nobody would question it, much less condone it in any way. It wasn’t something to be celebrated more than anything else either. It was just… normal. 

**It must have been quite a culture shock to see the struggles of the queer community here then. Why didn’t you speak up sooner?**

It’s… been difficult, to say the least. But then again, I was a foreigner, not just to this country, but to this whole planet. For many years, I have thought that I was on my own with my thoughts. Not only would I have been unheard, but what kind of thank would that have been to my new home, I’d thought. But as I’ve grown up and seen more of the world, I have realized that I wasn’t on my own; there were more people trying to be heard and seen. and they deserve it.

**That sounds like quite the personal tale.**

Oh, it certainly is! When you view one thing as completely normal and natural and get suddenly thrown in a place where it isn’t, it’s difficult not to feel attacked. Every day I have to face people who think of me as abnormal because of my powers, and I guess that rings true in the ears of lots of humans, but seeing that some aspects transcend race…

**Now, with all these hints and statements, we’ll have to ask the obvious for clarification: Do you consider yourself to be a member of the LGBT+ community?**

For a long time I didn’t. I never saw the point in looking at something that was the norm at my home as something akin to a segregated group until stepping into my role as an alien showed me that it was the reality for me in other sections already. Looking into the history of Earth in that department opened my eyes to the human point of view. While being queer isn’t the _norm_ , it’s certainly still _normal_ , though many people won’t see it yet. Which is the reason why humans cling to their labels; to find a name for the sensation they’re feeling and have a foundation to find people who feel the same. Personally, I have felt quite comfortable with calling myself pansexual since I discovered the term online, but before that I have gone through multiple labels until I found one that mostly resembled what I have known from home. 

**Trying to find a descriptor like that is as true for humans as it is for aliens, as it seems. You certainly have raised awareness for the many identities and sexualities that queer people can claim for themselves. Have you imagined the effect that would have on the world?**

I’d certainly hoped for people to feel seen and appreciated - it has worked for many for sure. Not just the celebrities that have come out recently, but normal citizens as well. The amount of times that people have thanked me for acknowledging the way they feel has been overwhelming. Here in National City, more teenagers have reached out to me than ever before, which really highlights the hidden struggles of our society - something we need to work on as quickly as we can. 

**The readers will certainly agree with you on that one. Given the reactions of your fellow superheroes, it’s clear that many of them will do the same. Were you aware that so many of your peers weren’t straight?**

I knew about a few, but that’s all that I will say about that topic. Whether it’s the case for others or not, I won’t tell. Not just because of secret alter egos, but because they deserve some privacy _especially_ in that aspect. I can assure the people of Gotham, though, that Batman is _not_ a homophobe. He still has your back.

**It’s nice of you to clarify on that public discourse. The Dark Knight has certainly been a topic of discussion recently. As had been the reasoning for your stunt with your ever-changing cape. Can we assume that one of the capes will stick permanently?**

[laughs] It’s tempting - especially with the one I saved for last - but I’m afraid it won’t. There’s history woven into my original cape that I wouldn’t want to undermine in any way. Next year, though, there might be a return of the flags. No promises, though!

**I’m certain we’re all looking forward to that. For now, let’s enjoy the rest of this year’s Pride Month as we celebrate your insight on the differences between Human and Kryptonian society.**

I’m glad I could clear so many things up! Thanks for having me.

  
  


**saving money to leave gotham** @katekanegetit

I TOLD Y’ALL IT’S KRYPTONIAN

**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

oh

**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

my

**SUPERGAY** @alienrights

god

**rereading homestuck rn** @dreggman

so it WASNT mere ALLYSHIP it was OWN VOICE

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

please excuse if this isn’t any professional at all but WHEN I TELL YOU I AM SCREAMING

**supergay of the day** @supergirlpride

SUPERGIRL SAYS PAN RIGHTS

**supergay of the day** @supergirlpride

I FORGOT THE PICTURE [image attached: supergirl wearing a pansexual pride flag as her cape, grinning into the camera]

**tony stark is my dad** @ruxjpeg

congrats y’all

**marije** @flowercrownhannibal

CAN YOU BELIEVE

**SUPERGIRL CONFIRMED GAY** @sgstan4ever

GONNA CHANGE MY NAME BRB

**SUPERGIRL CONFIRMED PAN** @sgstan4ever

HELL Y E A H

**i met captain cold and saw** @howgayheis

@lgbtheroes every superhero ever confirmed queer?

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

@howgayheis ABSOLUTELY

**rereading homestuck rn** @dreggman

i’m crying perhaps

**julian PANkratz** @gwynbleidd

@dreggman WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M DOING I--

**poison ivy does nothing wrong** @pepperinthefact

@gwynbleidd @dreggman i’m just thinking of all the baby pans who’re seeing their first rep rn and i just :’) :’) :’)

**not dean** @lesbianwinchester

i’m… speechless. speechless and thankful

**gay superhero source** @lgbtheroes

I’D LOVE TO UPDATE MY LIST ON QUEER SUPERHEROES BUT I’M SHAKING

**gotta have the last word** @doctormissy

<3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! I hope you all enjoyed this little thing as much as I liked writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
